


the conqueror

by ifinkufreaky



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Guilt, don't read if that makes you upset, only read if you're into that sort of fantasy, seriously this is flat-out rape, she's struggling and comes to enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: future Ivar and Hvitserk have raided the reader's village and are in the process of taking whatever they want. Warning: non-con in this scene, twice, at increasing levels of ugliness. Don't read if you're not ready for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A large percentage of women have rape fantasies. I am one of them. I don’t think it means anything bad about you, and I think it’s ok to indulge as long as it’s not something that makes you feel bad about yourself afterwards. I went through a lot of therapy to get to this point of self-acceptance. 
> 
> If you feel like me, I hope you enjoy reading this strange story that grabbed me and just wouldn’t let me go. If a full non-con rape scene would bother you, please don’t read this one. There are so many fics out there to choose from.

You weren't the only one on your back in the dirt, tears staining your cheeks and dress pushed up to your neck. But you were the chosen one squealing underneath the leader of the accursed Viking horde. You had watched in terror as this man rolled into your village on his bright chariot, laughing as his wicked blade mowed down the meager resistance of good Christian men.

He wasn’t laughing now, his teeth pressed together in a hellish mockery of a smile as he thrust himself into you, over and over. Everything you knew was burning down around you; your home, your church, your faith in God and possibly your sanity. You knew that God had abandoned you not just because of the way this savage’s thick cock was ruining your purity, but also because you could feel yourself enjoying it. Some deep, sinful satisfaction was rising up out of your core as this heathen took what he wanted out of your flesh.

They called him Ivar the Boneless, this devil that had destroyed everything you knew. A base, animal part of you was glad to be the one he had chosen, out of all the village girls screaming and clinging to one another. He was the conqueror; the most powerful man you had ever laid eyes on. His strength was beyond question as he burned and killed and took whatever he pleased. And now, he had you, pressed into the beaten ground, one hand trapping your arms above your head as the other squeezed and pinched your body as he pleased. He was taking everything you had, and you were ashamed of how quickly you had stopped fighting and let him do it. Wicked thoughts had taken control of you: he deserved this, he deserved you. He had proven his superiority over any other man on this black day, and you wanted him to own you in some way, to show you what that meant. The punishing movement of his cock had burned at first, but the longer it went on the more it was replaced with some indescribable, flooding ecstasy. Your defiant howls turned to moans as you submitted to your fate, staring into the blue eyes lit by hellfire raging above you.

Those eyes, burning through a mask of Christian blood caked on his face. They could see your sin. They could see how you were beginning to enjoy this. The rising tide inside your body started to crest, making you quake all over as the conqueror increased his pace, dropping his head and grunting like an animal. Something broke inside you and you learned exactly how strong the Devil’s temptations really were. The wave of pleasure this heaven brought you was unlike anything you had ever imagined. You closed your eyes and tried to hold onto yourself, tried to remember the light of God and the voices of the priests, but all you could feel was the merciless fucking and the sweet, tingling afterglow of whatever this devil had just released inside you.

When his thrusting stuttered to a stop you felt relief, but the sigh that escaped your lips when he pulled out of you sounded just a little disappointed, just a little inviting. The devil studied you for a moment. He almost looked at you like you were a person. Then he lifted his head, surveying your ruined home. He nodded to a man loading a cart with your village’s winter grain supply, pushed his cock back into his pants and crawled off of you. He started barking what you assumed to be orders and moved away without a second glance.

Your body ached all over, limbs stiff from pushing fruitlessly against his assault. Just as you tried to move, curl in on yourself, another Viking noticed you, dropping to his knees between your legs just before you close them. He was youthful too, blonde hair streaked with blood and a crazy smile lighting up his face. He pulled out his cock, already hardening as his eyes roamed over your bared body.

He was not worthy. You belonged only to Him, the commander, the conqueror.

This time you fought and screamed like a banshee, managing to rake your fingernails over this one’s face before he could pin your arms to the ground. He lifted his head and said something with a laugh to his leader, the one who just had you seeing stars. “ _I think she likes you better than me, Ivar.”_

You twisted your face, following his gaze as you continued to struggle. Ivar the Boneless was staring at you, looking bemused and thoughtful. The one on top of you tried to caress your cheek and you spit back in his face. You looked defiantly back at Him, the worthy one, to see him grinning wide. “ _No, Hvitserk, I don’t think she likes you very much at all.”_

Then your eyes bulged as you felt this new warrior press himself into you without warning. You tensed every muscle in your body in vain hope of expelling him. The dark one was still looking at you, fascinated now, and you kept your eyes locked on him, though you knew he was your enemy too. Somehow focusing on him made this fresh indignity slightly easier to bear.

The worst part was that it didn't even hurt anymore; you were so wet from your first that this new man felt almost as good, unworthy as he was. You couldn’t bear to look back at him. You kept your teeth gritted shut, refused to make the noises that you had let the commander draw out of you moments ago.

Thankfully the new warrior came to his release quickly. He collapsed on top of you for a few disgusting moments, then clambered back to his feet. This time you pushed your dress back down as fast as you could.

The commander’s eyes were still on you. He grabbed a man walking past by the knee, spoke a few guttural words and pointed to you. You understood instantly what he was ordering. Goodbye to the life that you knew; you were now this heathen’s whore.


End file.
